1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly of an exhaust pipe unit and a muffling device, more particularly to an assembly in which the muffling device has filtering ability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional assembly 1 of an exhaust pipe unit and a muffler is used in an automobile. Although the muffler can reduce noise generated in the pipe unit, exhaust gas removing from the pipe unit contains various harmful substances and dirty substances which create air pollution and which accumulate in the pipe unit, thereby reducing the exhaust-gas discharge efficiency of the assembly 1.